


I'm So Sorry

by DreamingMedium



Series: Imagine Loki [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Loki Needs a Hug, Makeup Sex, Small fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMedium/pseuds/DreamingMedium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you and Loki having an argument at a ball, he storms off and you catch him flirting with another woman. You flee the scene crying and Loki follows you and apologizes which eventually leads to you two making love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry

     "Loki! I swear I was just speaking with him! Nothing more than that!" I cried out to my love, watching him pace back and forth. Loki looked so regal in his armor. Gold and green suited him perfectly. I was dressed in a ballgown to match his colors, letting everyone know who I belonged to. And yet, Loki still questioned my loyalty towards him at times. Take tonight for example; this evening, the entirety of Asgard was celebrating the eldest son's birthday. A grand ball was held in his honor! There has been dancing and singing and an enormous feast!

     Loki and I have been courting for almost two years now, so it was obvious that he and I went together. Then, Loki excused himself while I stood against the back wall, distancing myself from anyone, when Thor approached me. Of course I was to talk with the prince! How could I not? It was his celebration! While we were chatting, it became clear to me that Thor had drank a bit too much, for he was drunk. And then, it happened. In his drunken stupor, Thor had grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, requesting a dance together. I pushed against his chest, trying to get away and I was about to politely refuse when Loki stormed towards us, grabbed my wrist harshly, and dragged me out of the ballroom. We now stood in an empty hallway as I watched him pace back and forth, his long arms crossed behind his back and his gaze was fixated on the ground.

     "How can you bear to lie to me when I saw the entire thing before me!" Loki hissed back at me, not ceasing his pacing. I knew what he was doing, he was over thinking everything. Coming up with the worst possibilities and he was jumping to conclusions, as per usual.

     "If you would just listen to me, my lov-" Loki then cut me off with a roar of anger.

     "No! You have now right to call me that! Why don't you go talk to my oaf of a brother seeing that you like him so much! This always happens to me! Always!" Loki then turned towards me and I saw the anger blazing in his eyes, "Every single time I fall in love with something, or someone, they fall for Thor. Thor, Thor, Thor! It's always about him!"

     "The only oaf here is you, Loki! Just listen to me!" I yelled over his voice, he seemed taken aback for a moment, most likely because I called him an oaf. I saw him quickly fix his facade and then he turned, his back facing towards me.

     "No, (Y/N). We'll finish this later, after you learn proper manners," Loki then walked briskly back into the ballroom, leaving me seething in anger. I knew what was to come now. Loki would not talk to me for the remainder of the night, then when he returned to our chambers, he would silently climb into bed with me and kiss up and down my shoulders and arms telling me that he was sorry and that I was right, it was almost a routine. We rarely fought nonetheless, but when we did, that was what came after.

     I quickly collected my thoughts and walked back towards the grand ballroom, taking deep breaths to consume any anger I still had welled up inside me. After stands next to the doorway for a few moments, I then walked back into the ballroom, looking around for my love. When I didn't see him, I let out a sigh and walked towards the grand table where the Warriors 3 and Lady Sif sat, drinking mead and having a great time all together.

     When I approached the table, Fandraal was the first to see me, "Lady (Y/N)! What a lovely surprise! Please sit!" He then motioned towards an empty seat between him and Lady Sif. I was a warrior myself, but Lady Sif was truly amazing. It gave me something to strive for. We still were the best of friends, though. We confided in each other and whispered gossip whenever we heard any.

     "Where's you companion?" Volstagg asked, sitting to Fandraal's left. I forced a smile onto my face and shrugged, it wasn't a lie, I truly did not know of his whereabouts. Then we all engaged in a fun conversation, Volstagg narrated one of the fights he had been in, exaggerating as usual, making wild hand gestures and almost spilling my own cup of mead in the process. I just laughed along with them.

     That was when my eyes decided to scan the room. That was when I found Loki. That was when I found the brunette next to Loki, batting her eyelashes at him in an extremely flirtatious manner. That was also when I felt my heart shatter. Loki leaned in close and whispered something in her ear, making her giggle and blush. I saw the wench put her hand on his armor and walk her fingers up his chest to his cheek where she rested her hand and let her thumb brush over his cheekbones, and instead of him pushing her away, he just smirked.

     I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my heart dropped to my stomach, it felt like someone injected ice water into my veins. I felt hot tears prickle my eyes and I looked down, trying not to let them fall. My hands were balled up in fists in my lap. My heart felt like it was on fire. I was livid, but I was also heartbroken. How dare he! When I looked up, I saw Loki glance in my direction with the smirk still plastered on his face. That's when the tears started streaming down my cheeks. He knew what he was doing! The bastard!

     When Loki saw I was crying, I saw his face fall and the smirk was replaced with a look of concern. I saw his brows pull together but I was pulled away from him, "Lady (Y/N)! Why ever are you crying?" Fandraal said on my left and without thinking, I quickly stood up from my chair, the wood scraping on the tile. I looked back at Loki to see him weaving through the crowd towards me, but I wanted none of it. I picked up my skirt and ran out of the gala, away from all of that nonsense. 

     I didn't know where else to go, so I ran towards my chambers. I heard my footsteps echoing in the hallway, but soon enough I heard heavier ones running towards me faster than I've seen anyone run in my life. I knew it was Loki, but I refused to look back at him. I heard him yell my names a few times, but my blood was rushing through my ears and all I kept telling was to keep running.

     Just as I was about to run into the room, I felt an icy hand grab my wrist and yank me into a halt. I was spun around and brought into a chest full of armor. I was panting and I could hear Loki panting even harder, I could also hear his heart thudding against his rib cage. I never knew Loki could run so fast. I tried to pull away from his chest but his strong arms kept me there, one had petting the back of my head as he caught his breath.

     "Let go of me, you jerk! I can't believe you! After I tried to explain myself! You went and flirted with another woman, you bastard!" I sobbed, punching his chest, weakly. Loki just let me release my anger on him, making soft grunting noises when I would every so often punch a particularly sensitive spot. After a few seconds, I just leaned my head against his now warm armor, breathing deeply and letting out sobs.

     "Love, just listen to me," Loki started but I cut him off, sharply pushing away from him, he was surprised enough that he let me go, but quickly reached for me again, I swatted his arms away.

     "Why should I listen to you when you wouldn't even listen to me!" I yelled at him, more tears were brewing and began to fall, "I was trying to tell you how your brother was drunk when he grabbed me and I was about to decline when you ever so rudely dragged me away! Then you refused to hear my side of it all and jumped to conclusions like you always do!" I screamed, stamping my foot for emphasis. I've never yelled at Loki this way, and he realized it because he was just staring at me wide eyed, his mouth agape.

     I took a few deep breaths and leaned against the wall, now talking in a hushed tone, but still venomous, "And then you went and flirted with a filthy wench, trying to get back at me. Who do you think you are?" I said, wiping my tears. After a few moments, I felt two arms wrap around me, and this time, I didn't fight it. I knew he was sorry, I could tell by the way he was holding me, whispering sweet things in my ear.

     "I'm so sorry, my love. I did not know, and as for that woman," I tensed up, "she was an illusion darling. I did not know you would act this way. I'm so very sorry, darling." Loki whispered into the crown of my hair and started planting kisses there. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into his kisses, he sensed this because he started kissing my forehead, then down my temple, over my cheeks and then he kissed my nose. I heard him take in a small breath before he pressed his lips into mine.

     The kiss was passionate and loving, Loki's one hand held the side of my face gently and his other arm was wrapped around my waist. I melted into the kiss and wrapped both arms around his neck, kissing him just as sweetly. Slowly, the kiss turned more feverish. Loki's tongue invaded my mouth and I let out a small moan, letting our tongues intermingle before I took his bottom lip and sucked on it gently. This ignited a fire in both of us, for when Loki moaned into my mouth, I felt a small wetness seep in between my thighs. I moved one hand into Loki's raven hair and pulled gently. He brought his face down to my neck and started leaving kisses all over my skin.

     "I have to say, darling," Loki was talking in between kisses, "that dress looks rather ravishing on you, I can't wait to tear it off," I let out a moan at his words and Loki then pulled away from me, leaving me puzzled. I saw him quickly walk towards the chamber door and he took my hand, pulling me into the room with him. I shut the door and then I was suddenly pinned to it. Loki held my wrists at the side of my head and he moved down to suck at my revealed skin, I let out a squeak and a small giggle and Loki brought his face back to mine with a loving smile, he then released my wrists and I wrapped my arms around his neck, squealing when he buried his face in mine ,biting gently.

     "You also look ravishing in my colors," Loki said as his hand found the string that laced up the corset in the back. I felt him pull and he walked behind me, loosening every string slowly, driving me crazy. After a section was unlaced, Loki would plant a sweet kiss on the revealed skin until he finished, and I turned to him with a blush. Loki looked into my eyes and his hands slowly pushed the dress off my shoulders, leaving it to pool on the ground, revealing the fact that I was wearing panties, but no bra.

     "You naughty girl," Loki purred, running his cool hands over my exposed skin.

     "I could not wear one with that dress, it would show, my lord. And I do not believe you would want another seeing what only you see," I whispered while backing up towards the bed. Loki smirked at me again and scooped me up into his arms, then gently placing me on the bed, planting kisses everywhere. I felt him kiss my collarbone and he started to go down further, one hand cupping my left breast. I gasped and arched my back into his touch, hearing him hum in contentment. Loki's lips trailed down further until he took the nipple of my right breast into his mouth, sucking and rolling the tip between his teeth causing shock waves of pleasure to shoot down my spine.

     After a few moments of him toying with my chest, Loki started to kiss down further, trailing his tongue down my navel, causing me to moan and buck my hips upward slightly. Loki chuckled and took a hold of my thighs, parting them and nestling in between them. I met his green lusty gaze as he grabbed my soaked panties with his teeth and began slowly taking them down my thighs, never taking his eyes off of my face. I watched him, panting heavily.

     Loki then climbed back up and kissed down my pubic bone where he put a searing kiss on my clit, making me moan and throw my head back. I felt him blow cool air onto my exposed heat and I whimpered, "Loki, please," I begged and he obliged, sending one long lick up my slit and sucking on my clit again. I let out another string of moans and dug my fingers into his hair. One of his hands that rested on my thigh began to knead the muscle lovingly while the other made its way towards where his mouth was. And soon enough I felt Loki insert one finger inside me, pumping at a slow pace. I gripped onto his hair tighter, begging him to go faster. Loki then inserted another finger inside me, pumping faster as his tongue made work at my clit, sucking and rubbing. I felt a tight coil building up in the pit of my stomach, then I felt Loki inserting a third finger, and I nearly fell over the edge of ecstasy.

     "Loki..." I said while panting, "I'm... ah... I'm gunna..." I'm guessing he got the message because he picked up the pace and passion all together and just when I felt that the pleasure could not get better, the coil snapped and I was sent into waves of pleasure, my orgasm ripping through me causing my walls to clamps down on Loki's fingers as he continued his ministrations while I rode out the pleasure. After panting for a few moments, I opened my eyes and was greeted with the beautiful face of my lover, I smiled and brought his face down to mine, sealing his lips in a passionate kiss.

     While we were kissing, I sat up, keeping his lps locked to mine, and began shedding his armor off of his, having to break the kiss to remove his shirt. I ran my hands down his sculpted torso and lightly tickled him with my nails, causing him to flex his muscles. I leaned forward and pressed open mouthed kisses all over his skin, loving the small sighs and grunts that were coming out of his lips. Skillfully, I pushed him back so that he was sitting up against the headboard and I straddled his waist. I leaned forward and kissed him again, and once and a while Loki would break the kiss to tell me he loves me, and then go back to lovingly caressing my lips with his. After a few minutes of kissing I slowly trailed my kisses down his neck, gently biting his collarbone and Loki gasped, gripping onto my waist. I kissed down his chest, down his abs and eventually got to the small happy trail. I unlaced his trousers and began pulling them off of him, revealing his underwear that was barely holding in his painful looking erection. After I pulled his pants off of his legs, I gently palmed his erection, causing Loki to buck his hips in surprise and let out a moan. I smirked and leaned forward, kissing him once more. I felt Loki grab the back of my head and kept his forehead to mine, our lips a hairs breath away from each other.

     "My love, you don't have to," Loki panted, his breath sweet under my nose.

     "Oh, but my Lord, I wish to worship your body, and feel what is mine and no one else's," I said, kissing him gently, then quickly going back down towards his boxers which I slowly dragged off and his erection sprang out to life, happy to be free. I smirked at the sight of him and grabbed a hold of his shaft, stroking gently and I saw Loki's muscles ripple as he threw his head back with a moan of pleasure. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock and Loki hissed through his teeth and gently grabbed my hair. I slowly took what I could into my mouth, stroking what I couldn't take and began bobbing up and down, swirling my tongue over his head now and then. Every time I did, Loki would moan loudly. He was a panting, moaning mess and I loved every second of it. I took him out of my mouth and ran my tongue up his shaft and then pressed another kiss to the head. Loki quickly, yet still gently, pulled my face towards his and we began making out feverishly. I kept one hand on his erection, stroking slowly and Loki moaned into my mouth, then I felt his hand on mine.

     "Darling, as much as I absolutely love this, I need you to stop before I lose myself, I need to be inside you," those words sent shivers down my spine and I nodded, rolling over on my back and Loki's warmth enveloped me as he hovered over me. He looked into my eyes with such adoration before kissing me and I felt him slowly enter my soaked entrance. I moaned in Loki's mouth and I had to break the kiss, I was panting and trying to get used to his size. Loki patiently waited for me, I could tell it was taking every ounce of willpower not to move because when I looked at his face, his eyes were closed in pure bliss and his mouth was slightly agape, panting. I wiggled my hips in order to get comfortable, and the two of us let out a moan in unison. Loki took this as the OK to go, because before I knew it, he moved his hips back and then snapped them forward, causing me to arch my back and moan out loud.

     Loki was so gentle with me as he picked up the pace in his thrusts, whispering sweet nothings in my ear with moans strewn throughout his words. This wasn't sex, no, we were making sweet love. I loved this man with all of my being and he loved me back, I was sure of it. I felt the familiar coil tighten in my belly again and my moans started to get louder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I was panting in his ear, my nails scratching slightly into his shoulder blades, this just turned him on more, I felt his pace get even faster and I threw my head back in pure bliss when all of a sudden the cord snapped and all I could feel was pleasure surging in my veins as I called out Loki's name. Loki grunted out my name as well as my walls tightened around his shaft and that threw him over the edge as he buried himself deep within me. I could feel his seed pulsating within me as we laid there, panting in the after shock of our love making. 

     After a few moments of panting, Loki was placing sweet kisses over my face, telling me how much he loved me when he pulled out of me and flopped down on my left. I was suddenly over come with exhaustion and I leaned down and pulled the covers over my body and Loki's, turning on my side so that Loki could curl around me, and he did. And that's when I felt the kisses up and down my arms and on my shoulders and the muttering that I was right and he was wrong.

     Even though we had arguments, I wouldn't mind if they ended up like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any requests you might have xx


End file.
